<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisyphos at the Peak by KBZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238857">Sisyphos at the Peak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBZ/pseuds/KBZ'>KBZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Giving, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBZ/pseuds/KBZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chasing after Kobayakawa Sena in any sense of the word is as futile as it gets. Still, there’s no harm in exchanging a few pleasantries. And besides, what's a gift between friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honjou Taka/Kobayakawa Sena, Kobayakawa Sena/Yamato Takeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sisyphos at the Peak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay UHH, starting a series where sena gets spoiled bc that's what i need in my life. titles are hard so this may change</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taka doesn’t enjoy doing pointless things. For example, he doesn’t like getting involved into the dramatics that is the high school love scene.</p><p>For that very reason, he’s reluctant to meet up with Yamato, Karin, and Achilles. Achilles finally confessed to Karin in a vague sort of manner. Karin, being too sweet to let him down, agreed to go on the ‘outing’. Achilles is under the impression that it’s a date, Karin is trying to remove that impression, and Yamato is there to see it all play out. Bets have been placed. Yamato used his prediction ability, in what can arguably be called overkill, to bet that Achilles won’t understand Karin’s hints until the date is over. Achilles, the poor bastard, hasn’t realized that Karin is gay.</p><p>The four of them were supposed to meet at the Abeno Q Mall’s south entrance twenty minutes ago, but Taka doesn’t really want to see Achilles desperately trying to earn Karin’s favor while Karin, equally desperately, if not more so, tries to say that she can’t return his feelings.</p><p>Which brings Taka to a little bookstore, aimlessly browsing and leaving his text notifications on read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yamato</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are missing this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s hilarious </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m totally winning the pot </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Achilles</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>heeeeeelp me broooo</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Karin</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel so bad !!! QAQ;;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He replies to Karin saying he’ll be there later, that his father held him up, and to remain strong in these trying times.</p><p>He really doesn’t need to be there and see that. And if he has to be there (which he will, eventually, because Karin is a dear friend to him), he’d rather be accompanied by a good book to bury his nose into once the second hand embarrassment gets too unbearable.</p><p>He’s putting up a sci-fi novel when he sees a familiar running back heading to the athletic shop across from the bookstore.</p><p>Kobayakawa Sena.</p><p>Speaking of lost causes. Chasing after Kobayakawa Sena in <em>any</em> sense of the word is as futile as it gets considering the web of admirers the little running back has and how pervasive his appeal is to Japan’s high school football world.</p><p>Taka doesn’t have much first hand knowledge of Kobayakawa Sena – most of what he knows comes from Yamato’s intense and not entirely football-related chatter about the running back. Taka knows Kobayakawa is an exemplary player: humble, hardworking, and polite. Kobayakawa’s similar to Karin in lots of ways, and Taka deeply values his friendship with Karin, so all three of them would probably get along. (Taka is begrudgingly stuck with Yamato as a friend.)</p><p>This is to say the Taka is curious about Kobayakawa Sena, and although it would be pointless to try and make a pass at Deimon’s ace running back, there’s no harm in exchanging a few pleasantries and sating his curiosity.</p><p>Taka exits the bookstore and calmly walks up to Kobayakawa Sena who’s looking at a window display of athletic trainers. Kobayakawa is a lot smaller than Taka realized now that he’s seeing the other player without protective padding. The fact that someone like this, slim and objectively short, was able to get past Yamato and every other top defender in their cohort is impressive. That would mean that Kobayakawa Sena could get past Taka on the field since Taka and Yamato are evenly matched. It’s an interesting prospect. That must be part of the appeal.</p><p>“Hello,” Taka says after clearing his throat politely. He’s heard everyone except for Shin Seijuro call Kobayakawa by his given name in an attempt to familiarize themselves with the running back, but Taka can’t really bring himself to do it.</p><p>Sena jumps next to him, putting a hand up to his chest.</p><p>“Taka-san!” Sena says, recovering from his shock.</p><p>“Ah. I’m sorry,” Taka says. He feels a little bad. It’s a bit like startling a bunny. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just saw you passing by and wanted to say hello.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay Taka-san,” Sena says, bowing. “I didn’t hear you approaching.”</p><p>“Do you usually do all your shopping in Osaka?” Taka asks, keeping his tone light.</p><p>“Oh, we’re actually visiting family friends, but, well…” Sena looks away quickly. As Sena speaks, his cheeks grow pinker and pinker. “Some of my mom’s friends are rather, ah, bold as to p-present their daughters. It was really awkward. Two of them already have boyfriends and one of them likes girls, so we just decided we would do separate things until our parents were done k-kicking up a fuss.”</p><p><em>Hmm</em>, Taka thinks, eyeing Sena carefully. Kobayakawa Sena is almost demure off the field. That might also be part of the appeal.</p><p>“That is rather unfortunate,” Taka agrees.</p><p>“What brings you here, Taka-san?” Sena asks politely.</p><p>Taka’s phone buzzes again, no doubt texts from Yamato, Karin, and Achilles.</p><p>“Just shopping for some new gear,” Taka lies smoothly. “Would you like to join me?”</p><p>Sena’s eyes sparkle.</p><p>“If you’re sure? I’m not imposing?” Sena’s face gets serious before he bows. “I promise I wasn’t trying to spy this time, really!” More bowing follows.</p><p>“It’s no problem. I could use the company.”</p><p>Sena’s eyes sparkle even more.</p><p><em>Ah</em>, Taka thinks.</p><p>They peruse the store leisurely. Taka doesn’t really have any intention of buying anything, but it’s still nice to just browse and quietly suggest things for Sena to look at. Sena also takes all of Taka’s advice into serious consideration. A little crease forms between Sena’s eyebrows whenever he inspects something up close.</p><p>“What do you think?” Sena asks, looking up. He gestures at a pair of neon green running shoes. Taka blinks, caught staring.</p><p>“They look sturdy.”</p><p>“Do you think they’d be good for long distance?”</p><p>Taka hums, and continuous looking through the displays, trying to dredge up all the apparel talk his father used to cram into him. Taka finds a brand his father used to endorse, navy blue running shoes with reflective white detailing. Taka has a lot of opinions about his father, but he has to admit that his father only accepts sponsor deals from high quality sports apparel businesses. “I’ve heard good reviews about these. The foam is supposed to help lessen the impact when running.”</p><p>“Those look cool!” Sena gushes quietly. He turns the price tag over, and Taka has to wrangle Sena’s soul back into him. “Ah…” Sena says weakly. “I think the first pair is a better choice.”</p><p>Sena sets the blue running shoes back on the shelf and goes back to the green ones. He shoots the blue shoes one last, forlorn look. He looks like a kicked puppy.</p><p><em>Well</em>, Taka thinks. Taka’s family is generous with his spending allowance, and Taka partakes in the discipline of frugality. He’s never really hurting for money when he occasionally opts to make a non-necessary purchase.</p><p>“Let me buy them for you,” Taka says calmly. What’s a pair of shoes between friends? Taka is positive Yamato will have some choice words for him at the perceived slight and explain exactly what a gift like that means, but that is irrelevant to the true purpose: someone has to keep Yamato humble. It is usually Taka. And if Taka has to do that through unorthodox means like seemingly trying to woe Kobayakawa Sena (incorrect and moreover pointless to even attempt given the competition), then so be it.</p><p>“W-What?” Sena’s face flushes pink all over. His forehead, the bridge of his nose, his ears, even down his neck. “N-No, it’s too much!”</p><p>“It’s really no problem at all.” Taka grabs the shoes from the shelf and hands them to Sena.</p><p>“Taka-san, that is <em>very</em> generous of you, but, it’d be selfish if I accepted—” Sena places the shoes back on the shelf.</p><p>“It’s only polite seeing as I suggested them in the first place.” Taka hands the shoes back to Sena.</p><p>“B-But, Taka-san, there’s no way I can—they’re so expensive—” Sena hands the shoes back to Taka.</p><p>“Sena, I insist,” Taka says, his voice holding the slight edge of a friendly threat. Taka places the shoes gently, but firmly, in Sena’s hands.</p><p>“I… well…” Sena gulps, eyes wide. He bites his lower lip. “Okay…”</p><p>“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Taka whisks the both of them to the register before Sena can dart away with his light speed and refuse Taka’s gift. Sena looks away when the price rings up.</p><p>“Taka-san, I must repay you,” Sena says once they leave the store. His eyes are fiery and determined.</p><p>“That’s not how gifts work,” Taka says.</p><p>Kobayakawa Sena – fastest football player in all of Japan, rookie that beat several star veteran athletes, famed Eyeshield 21 – <em>pouts</em>.</p><p><em>Ahh</em>, Taka thinks, considering the sight before him and weighing it against everything he witnessed previously. He nods his head slightly, accepting the information he has at hand. <em>I suppose I get it</em>.</p><p>“In that case, p-please allow me to treat you to a snack!” More bowing from Sena.</p><p>Taka’s stomach growls in an embarrassing display of treachery to Taka’s otherwise aloof persona. He missed the lunch he was going to have with the group earlier. A light meal doesn’t sound half bad. He’ll need his strength in order to witness Achilles’ downfall later. Well, no harm in accepting.</p><p>“Okay,” Taka says, knowing full well it would be pointless to argue the matter further.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They settle on crepes. Taka orders a savory crepe while Sena gets a strawberry crème one. They eat sitting next to each other on a bench.</p><p>It has been a strange day for Taka, indeed. However, he did enjoy his time spent with Kobayakawa Sena. He can only imagine Yamato’s face of betrayal if he saw Taka and Sena eating together.</p><p>In fact, Taka does want to see it.</p><p>He snaps a photo of Sena licking cream from his thumb as he finishes his crepe, and Taka sends it to Yamato without any context. The reply is immediate:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yamato</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Send your location.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taka smirks. Serves Yamato right for dragging Taka into the mess of Achilles’ truly unfortunate enamored disaster.</p><p>“Did… did you just take a p-picture of me?” Sena asks.</p><p>“No.” Taka’s eyes shift. “I was taking a photo of my crepe. Thank you again for it, by the way.”</p><p>Sena squeaks, “O-Oh, right. Of course, Taka-san, any time.” Sena smiles shyly. He dusts himself off and holds the shopping bag carefully to his chest. “I actually have to get back in order to catch my train. It was really nice seeing you again and thank you for the gift,” Sena says.</p><p>“We should do this again next time you’re in Osaka,” Taka says casually.</p><p>Sena’s face lights up. “That sounds fun! Maybe we can ask Yamato-san and Koizumi-san to accompany us next time!”</p><p><em>Absolutely not</em>, Taka thinks. “Sure, maybe. Take care.” He waves as Sena leaves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taka doesn’t see the point in pursuing unobtainable things.</p><p>However, as he looks at the photo of Sena eating his crepe and reads over Yamato’s increasingly frustrated texts, Taka thinks he can understand the reasoning behind some exercises in futility.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>